Lonely boy (ON HOLD)
by bluebird879
Summary: "Doctor you need to tell me who you are, who you really are..." Clara asked the Doctor she was threatening to leave him if he didn't tell her his name and who he really is. But could a surprise visit from someone he hasn't seen in awhile change his mind? Rated T for later stuff... say no more...say no more
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**River's last song **

"DOCTOR!" I yelled as loud as I could I'm making (well trying) to make a soufflé but the grumpy old cow won't open the door! (by grumpy old cow I mean the TARDIS).

I don't know why I like making soufflés so much because I seem to make them every day, the doctor keeps on giving me these funny looks when he thinks I don't notice it's like he's trying to see right through me it's so strange I mean what is it about me that he seems to be confused or intrigued about? I mean I'm just Clara? Anyway ,the doctor's in the pool whilst I am making a soufflé in one of the very very many kitchens in the TARDIS I just can't get the door to the damn oven open because the TARDIS is still holding a grudge upon me and I still don't get why, I mean my soufflé is sitting in there perfectly cooked and if she doesn't open the door soon it's going to burn!

"DOCTOR!" I yelled again starting to get angry with her. About two minutes later the doctor appeared wearing the most ridiculous brown one piece swimsuit ever and a towel wrapped around his head. "What is it, I'm trying to practice for the Paris 1894 Olympics."

"She wont open the door." I realised just how childish that must have sounded but I don't care, I guess I'm just one of those people.

"What?" he asked me, in complete bafflement.

"She wont open the door, my soufflé's in there and it'll burn if she wont open the frigging door." I grumpily snapped at him.

"Oi there's no need to be like that, how will you ever gain her trust? " he said the way he does when he's trying to amuse me. "I'll try and open it." He tried opening it but it wouldn't budge, he looked at it with confusion.

"Why don't you just sonic it." I said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"Ah yes the old sonic!" he said ruffling my hair I hate it when he does that he does it a lot, which bugs me. But just before he left to go and grab it the oven door just popped open. He grinned at it and then told me he was going back to the pool.

"You are a piece of work." I said to the T.A.R.D.I.S as I lifted my soufflé out.

* * *

We weren't going to have dinner for an hour yet so I decided to go to the viewing room (the room with the big telescope thing) to look at the stars and other weird stuff.

I gasped as I heard a voice like a ghost drifting past, a sort of whisper, I keep on telling myself off when I gasp because I hear them all the time I was going to ask the Doctor about it but I thought that he would probably just say something like, Clara there have been many people in this vessel or it's time leaking out into the TARDIS or something crazy like that, that's not even anything like what he would say but who cares? I do wonder about it though, a lot, I actually think I think about it too much and now it's sort of freaking me out because I've come up with these crazy scenarios in my head which even in a place like this is just plain nuts.

I started walking down the corridor trying not to think about the voices I noticed a door was open (the TARDIS has metal door that you open by pressing a button beside them) curious I slipped inside before it shut, the Doctor must have just went in if the door had just closed, as I took a further step inside the room i realised I was in a library but the more I looked the bigger it seemed to be. It was kind of like the very first time I stepped into the TARDIS.

I walked over to where there were lots of bottles but before I had time to read the labels I heard a movement I peaked around the corner and saw the Doctor fully dressed in his normal weird clothes and holding a book in his hands he had already began to read it as he went to sit down on one of the comfy purple bean bag chairs, he looked up from the book for a brief second and i had to quickly hide back in the bottles section I decided that he would catch me either way hiding so I came out and tried to make it look like I had just come in.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked him as I skipped the rest of the way over trying to look innocent, he didn't seem convinced but he looked like he was trying not to look that way.

"Oh just an old book, different language nothing really, infact I don't even know why I brought it out." he told me unconvincingly as he snapped the book shut and just threw it away to the side. I was curious because it looked like he had deliberately thrown it face down on the ground but I decided not to worry.

"Well shall we go and get dinner done now?" I asked, he looked thankful that I had changed the subject.

"Well you made dessert so I guess I'll make the usual." he told me smiling his crooked smile.

"Ok, sounds fair" I replied. The first time we had dinner I had been a little weary about the whole fish fingers and custard thing but I tried it anyway and assuming that I had gone mad, liked it.

* * *

"That was scrumdiddlyumptious Clara!" The Doctor exclaimed.

We were having tea and had just had my soufflé for dessert and fish fingers and custard for main that is one of the many weird things about him I mean honestly, fish fingers and custard? "

Ok I get it, it was nice but there's no need to put scrumdiddlyumptious in that sentence."

I told him raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly, with amusement he's so, old fashioned and weird mixed together I get the weirdest feeling that Victorians would not take well to madness, like someone calling up to someone who's supposedly living in a cloud, as I think about that it makes me feel weird, like I've seen someone do that. "

Well what should I say? Oh Clara that was yummy or," he puts on a posh accent, "Clara that was splendid!"

That made me laugh so hard it hurt, I got up and took his plate into one of the closest kitchens as I reached out to open the door it flew open, "Thank-you?" I said to the T.A.R.D.I.S in confusion, I got the strangest feeling that she was keeping the soufflé in the oven for a good reason...

When I got back the Doctor was spinning around in his spinny chair like a 5 year old.

I leaned against the doorframe with eyebrows raised, he must have felt me watching because he spun right round to face me and looked a bit embarrassed with himself, but instead of saying anything I sat on my spinny chair and started to spin around, he opened his mouth as he was about to say something but was cut off by a knock on the door followed by a sequence of different knocks, he jumped up from the spinny chair (we were in the control room by the way) and rushed to the door and flung it open with a look of panic on his face, a woman from the sight of her hair I had seen, fell into his arms, he took a step backwards dragging her into the TARDIS and closing the door, it was like he had done it before he was calm about it , it was so strange because she looked like she was dying and he obviously knew her, I'm not being selfish but if I was dying in front of him I'd want him to cry a bit.

She was old looking with very curly wild blondish brown hair and red lipstick that was patchy and faded, she lifted her head up from the floor slightly whispered something into his ear kissed him on the cheek and then her head dropped back down onto the floor like when a child lets go of a rag dolls head and it flops down, I got the feeling that she had just died but I just sat there in silence, not saying anything, the Doctor seemed to have forgotten I was there and I didn't blame him. He got up and flicked a couple of controls and pulled the lever I felt a wrench as the T.A.R.D.I.S started to move through time and space.

As I felt the T.A.R.D.I.S come to a halt he walked straight over to the doors and opened them, I saw what looked like the remains of a planet.

He lifted the woman and carried her out a good few meters away from the T.A.R.D.I.S and gently laid her down on the ground, he stroked her hair back from her face in the wind, kissed her on the forehead and then started to walk back to the T.A.R.D.I.S with his head bent down tears dripping from the end of his nose.

When he re-entered the T.A.R.D.I.S he flicked the dials, pulled the lever (I felt the T.A.R.D.I.S begin to move again) then sat back down he had stopped crying but looked miserable like he just wanted to crawl up into a ball like a small child, I've never seen him look so vulnerable like this, normally he's the Doctor being, well, the Doctor, I walked over to him and took his hand in mine and asked him as delicately as I could, "Who was she?" after a small pause he looked at me and replied, "My friend, wife, child of the TARDIS and the only other time-lord that was left but now I'm the only one again, she was River Song." he paused and added said "Melody Pond."

* * *

** A/N **

**Well...? What do you all think? I lengthened it a bit like you guys wanted me to :) It was late when I first did it ok! I might not get a lot more up because I have exams in two weeks and need to revise, education before fiction lol. I know I rated this M was gonna put swearing in it but I have decided not to because it doesn't really go with the story much :) so I have now rated it T because there is some stuff that I really don't want little kids picking up that I will add ;) I'm very aware of that sort of stuff :), this is my first fan fic so I'm pretty much useless lol please comment! luv ya all xoxooox**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

** Stay with me **

This was like, I mean oh my god, wow.

**The Doctors Point of view.**

Clara had gone off to make souffles in the kitchen, I think she was really just giving me some space to mourn River, but that wasn't what I was going to do, River was still alive, it's just all very complicated and timey and spacey mounds of confuddlement, but I certainly feeling down and I was grateful that Clara had given me some space. I didn't know where I was going to go, so I just kept on walking around the T.A.R.D.I.S, steering clear of the kitchen to avoid awkwardness. I assumed it was quite late as I could no longer smell the scent of Claras souffles wafting through the entire T.A.R.D.I.S. I decided I had better go to bed and sleep as i just wanted to act like everything was ok tomorrow around Clara because I wanted to take her places and I had been planning to take her everywhere in her 101 places to see book and I didn't want to disappoint her, of course I hadn't told her about my plans but we had to go at least somewhere.

* * *

**Claras point of view.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I heard the Doctor yell out in obvious terror, instantly I ran to his room.

I had been wandering around the corridor as I couldn't get any sleep because there were too many things going on in my head. I was wearing red checked pyjama bottoms and a dark blue vest top for pyjamas (I don't do nighties!).

I ran as fast as I could down the corridor to the sound of his voice, come to think of it I had never actually been in his room before, and hadn't a clue where it was, but I just sort of ran towards the yelling, if that makes any sense.

i opened what I assumed was his bedroom door and saw him lying in bed , with a baggy grey t-shirt on and a pair of blue ( T.A.R.D.I.S blue) striped bottoms, tossing and turning, obviously trapped in his nightmare. his T.A.R.D.I.S blue sheets were tangled around him like they were the thing responsible for trapping him in his nightmare. I rushed over to him and attempted to wake him up by calling his name and shaking him slightly. His eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright and took in a sharp intake of air, his fringe was sticking to his forehead he was sweating that much. He looked at me as though he had only just saw me and said, as though the dream had not happened,

**The Doctor point of view.**

"How did you get in here?" I asked Clara hoping against hope that I has not been yelling in my sleep. To my great dismay it turns out I was.

"You were yelling in your sleep, really loudly." She told me, "I was walking around the corridors when I heard you yelling so I followed the," she paused, trying to find the right words, "sound of you voice and it erm... brought me here."

This surprised me as the T.A.R.D.I.S usually makes my room unable to find, sometimes I can't even find it myself to be honest. The look of surprise must have shown on my face because she said to me.

"I'll just go then."

"No!" I said urgently I don't know why I said it but I just didn't want her to leave, not yet, "I mean, um will you, um," I started sounding awkward because this was making me so uncomfortable and I wasn't sure how to say it. "

Stay?" she finished for me,

"Yes." I replied gratefully.

She sat down at the end of the bed and I untangled myself from my sheets and sat beside her.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my arms wrapped around Clara and her hand in my hair as we lay on my bed together, I wondered how we had ended up like that but pushed it out of my mind as I got out of bed to get changed, there was some wiring in the control room that needed fixing, besides I needed something to do.

* * *

**Claras point of view**

I woke up and looked around, I hadn't a clue where I was, I sat bolt upright and looked around and then realised what had happened last night. The Doctors yells were still fresh in my mind and I didn't like one bit of it.

As I came out of my room after getting changed (I was wearing a red dress with black flowers on it the one that I wore when that weird thing happened to the T.A.R.D.I.S and i burnt my hand) and hadn't a clue where I was going to go I wanted to deliberately avoid the Doctor as I still reckoned he needed some space and I didn't want him to think i wanted him to take me anywhere which I didn't I was perfectly happy staying on the T.A.R.D.I.S it gives me a chance to look around, I mean how often do you get to practically live on a spaceship that's bigger on the inside! Then it came to me that the library was just the place to go today where I could probably learn everything and anything!

When I got there I had a look around for a while to find an interesting book when a big thick leather bound one caught my eye I walked over to it, I saw that it was on a stand, which obviously meant it was important so I lifted it down and sat on a red bean bag chair. There were two different coloured bean bag chairs one red (for me) and one purple (for the Doctor). As I opened the book to read it the Doctor appeared at the entrance, before i could say hello he said

"No! Don't read it!"

**The Doctors point of view**

As I walked into the library , because I was trying to find a book on how to fix those wires to do with getting the places and dates right when I put them into the T.A.R.D.I.S computer because I never seem to get them right and I really want to take Clara on a trip to all of her 101 places to see properly, I saw that she had just sat down to read The History Of The Time War with panic taking over me I yelled out

"No! Don't read it!" she looked startled as I sort of half ran has slid across the library floor to grab the book off her slam it shut and fling it off to the side.

"What the heck was that for!" she said heatedly looking a little upset.

"I, um I'm sorry its just, that-" I faltered as she threw me a look of disgust before storming out "Clara wait! I'm sorry!" I yelled after her but she just ran away from me. I decided to leave it for a while before I went to talk to her, it's just, she can't read that book.

* * *

**Claras point of view**

i ran as far away as I could from him ignoring his voice calling after me. Why had he been so touchy about that one book, I mean what was the big deal!

I opened the first door I came to as I decided to hide somewhere until i was ready to talk to him again. i felt like a sulking five year old but he gets on like he's that age half the time anyway.

As I stepped inside the room and looked around I saw that I was in what must be the viewing room with a big telescope thing and books and stuff and a giant window that had a view of space outside of it, come to think of it the whole time I've been traveling with the Doctor through time and space I've never really seen space. The window had a sort of windowsill thing below it that was raised and was high enough for me to lie down on, it had cushions and blankets on it so it looked nice and comfy, it was as if the T.A.R.D.I.S knew I was coming here to sulk. i walked over to the windowsill thing and sat down on it with my knees tucked up to my chest. The T.A.R.D.I.S is never still when it's in space it may not be moving forwards but its sort of slowly spinning around like the Earth.

As I gazed out into space a saw what looked like some weird spaceships i watched as they collided together engulfing each other in the fiercest flames ever, it didn't really seem to bother me that much but it bothered me when I saw that the flames were galloping through space towards the T.A.R.D.I.S rather quickly I screamed rather loudly as I got up and started to run as fast as I could to the control room where I hoped against hope that the Doctor was there.

* * *

**The Doctors point of view**

I glanced up from my wiery work for a second as I thought I heard a faint scream but shook it off telling myself that I had imagined it. But I hadn't, a second later Clara came running in out of breath and looked terrified she grabbed my wrist without a word and dragged me into what turned out to be the viewing room. She shoved me at the window and said gasping for breath

"What the bloody hell is that!" as I looked out of the window I saw that what was most definitely Dalek ships that had collided judging by the way the fire was spreading so vastly which is what Dalek ships do when two of their own or more collide.

"Well!" Clara asked hysterically,

"They're Dalek ships which have both collided together but don't worry the flames won't hurt us, the T.A.R.D.I.S has that covered, that's why they crashed." I explained to her.

"You mean to say that the T.A.R.D.I.S," she paused and inquired, "forced them to crash together?"

"Generally yes." I replied simply, "Don't worry though, we're completely protected by the T.A.R.D.I.S so nothing can happen to us as long as we're on this ship, the only problem," he added grimly looking out the window with old furry rising up in him "is they know where we are now."

* * *

_**A/n **  
_

_**Well what do you guys think about my second chapter? Maybe it's a bit too short for you guys, I dunno just send me a comment and I can lengthen it a bit for you guys if you read this story please send me a comment no matter how short I don't mind even if it's something like 'In have read this' or 'this is crap' I don't mind I just like to know that people have been reading it. i wont be able to get so much done cause I have exams next week and I need to revise cause I'm soooooooo behind but I will make sure that I always get at least a little bit done every nigh, deal? lol xoxoxooxox -N ;) Whouffle Xx**_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT A/N**

_**Hi guys so I've kinda lost interest in writing this story but I might come back to it in the future. I'm taking more interest in my FICTIONPRESS stories, my FICTIONPRESS name is KINGFISHER900 please R&R :) I probably won't be coming back to this until next summer, if not then, then not ever. I'm just going to be really busy with school next term, and I'm probably going to be eating, sleeping, writing and reading the Skulduggery pleasant series for the 4 weeks I have left of summer. PLUS I'll be getting a new dog in the middle of September so I'll be really busy looking after it and reading and doing homework and studying and writing FICTIONPRESS and spending time with friends and photography club (I'm hoping to be granted the position of ICT manager!) So all in all this story had been abandoned until next summer. Sorry! But I haven't really been getting much encouragement from this anyway so I suppose If you really like this then if I get enough messages maybe I'll start writing again. I know what's gonna happen in it anyway so it's just a matter of getting it written down. Every comment counts guys! xoxoxoxo**_


End file.
